Toi et moi !
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: L'amour d'un ainé pour son cadet est l'une des formes de l'amour la plus forte et Dean en est conscient.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Couple: Dean x Sam = Wincest

Merci à ma béta Rimeko qui m'a corrigé avec soin et conseiller.

N'oubliais pas de commenter et de remercier ma béta ;-)

 **Toi et moi !**

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant autour de lui. S'il avait su comment cette chasse dans les égouts allait finir…. Voulant se retourner il remarqua qu'il était attaché à une chaise. La pièce est faiblement éclairée, heureusement. Dean avait affreusement mal à la tête, conséquence du coup qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il recherchait la créature dans l'égout. Et surtout, surtout, son frère n'était nulle part. Des scénarios de mort passèrent devant les yeux de Dean, le cadavre froid de son frère dans une mare de sang. Rempli de panique il se mit à ruer, essayant en vain de se défaire de cette saloperie de corde.

« Oh je vois que vous êtes réveillé. »

« Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas net. » Fit Dean en regardant devant lui. Le mec du motel. « Un type qui porte des chaussettes avec des tongues... et votre tête aussi ne me revenait pas. »

« Hum vous êtes plutôt intelligent… »

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! »

« Ouh….Vous êtes vraiment sexy quand vous êtes en colère vous savez ? »

« … »

La créature s'avança vers lui, félinement, alors que Dean la fusillait du regard. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour du cou du chasseur.

« Ne-me-touchez-pas! » Siffla Dean.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. Oh détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, au contraire…» Rit la créature en voyant Dean muet.

La créature s'approcha encore plus et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser. Baiser qu'il lui rendit avec intérêt morsures.

«Hum… Plutôt sauvage… j'aime. Le brun s'est moins débattu. » Sourit sadiquement la créature en léchant son sang.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose… pour l'instant. Voyez-vous j'adore les humains. Et particulièrement les bruns comme votre frère. Alors pour éviter de la casse inutile je lui ai fait boire…. Un peu de mon sang. » Voyant le regard de tueur qui lui était destiné, il sourit avant de reprendre. « Mon sang ne le transforme pas, non, disons qu'il réveille…des pulsions très intimes et augmente la sensibilité du corps. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré pervers. »

« Oh je crois que vous n'auriez pas pu faire plus beau compliment… Il faut dire que je tiens de ma mère. »

« Et c'était quoi comme monstre. »

« Une succube. »

« Mais c'est impossible les succubes n'ont que des filles ! »

« Pas quand elle couche avec un démon… » Sourit la créature. « Bien que je tienne plus de ma mére que de mon père. »

Dean était de plus en plus inquiet, s'il ne sortait pas Sammy de là au plus vite l'autre allait profiter de lui. Face au sourire pervers, la nausée lui montait à la bouche. Oh comme Dean avait envie de le mettre à terre et de le rouer de coups.

« Vous savez, au début, tout ce que je voulais c'était vous capturer et vous donner au plus offrant tous les deux. Vous êtes très recherchés par les démons vous savez ? Mais quand je l'ai vu je me suis dit que je pouvais bien m'amuser un peu. Il est vraiment magnifique. » Ronronna la créature.

« Je vous interdis de le toucher. »

« Oh, je vois, on a un petit faible pour son frère… Moi l'inceste ne me dérange pas vous savez. »

« Quoi ?! COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ DIRE ÇA ! Sammy est mon petit frère ! »

« Je suis plutôt beau joueur, je me doute que vous aviez des vues sur lui bien avant moi. Aller, je suis sûr que vous en mourrez d'envie. »

« Plutôt crever que de lui faire ça ! Et puis je n'ai aucun faible pour Sam. »

« Lui faire ça ? Mais il vous suppliera lui-même de le prendre cher ami. Et vous pourrez enfin faire sortir ce qui vous ronge depuis votre adolescence. J'ai regardé dans votre tête pendant que vous dormiez. Quel âge aviez-vous ce soir-là ? 16 ans ? 18 ans ? Vous murmuriez son nom de toutes vos forces ! Vous vouliez l'avoir juste pour vous, non ? »

Dean se figea et tenta de contrôler ses souvenirs. Merde, cette nuit-là, il avait foiré son coup et Sam était parti à la bibliothèque pour ne plus lui parler. Il se souvenait plus pourquoi c'était le nom de Sammy qui est sorti à ce moment-là mais…

« Bon et bien maintenant que tout a été dit, je vais aller rendre visite au charmant Sam, il doit se sentir bien seul. »

« Ne l'approchez pas ! »

Avec un immense sourire la créature descendit de ses genoux avant de poser sa main sur son épaule

« Si vous ne voulez pas participer c'est votre choix, en revanche je me sentirai vraiment mal si vous n'y assistiez pas… »

« QUOI ? »

L'autre fit un sourire carnassier avant d'attraper la chaise et de se téléporter. Une lumière blanche aveuglante força Dean à fermer les yeux pendant un instant avant de les rouvrir pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques microsecondes pour trouver Sam. Il était là, en face de lui. Dans l'immense lit aux draps rouges. Attaché. Ne portant qu'un boxer.

« Il est vraiment désirable ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il l'est toujours. » Souffla Dean sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« En effet, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a besoin d'aide. » La créature fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers Sam. Il s'installa à côté de lui dans le lit, veillant à bien laisser la visibilité. Puis il commença à caresser le visage du plus jeune des Winchester.

« NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! » Hurla Dean en essayant de se défaire de ses liens.

« Pourquoi ne le toucherais-je pas ? Est-ce parce que vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour lui ? Ou bien est-ce parce que vous êtes jaloux de le faire vôtre après moi ? »

« Laissez-le ! »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu… Intéressant.» L'autre prit alors le visage du brun, lui soulevant le menton. Puis avec un sourire cruel, il cella ses lèvres à celles de Sam. Qui émit un léger gémissement désapprobateur en essayant vainement de se dégager. Dean tira sur ses liens, essayant encore une fois de s'en défaire. La créature rompit le baiser, laissant Sam pantelant et rougissant. Il frissonna lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir l'état de Dean.

« Oh et je l'ai à peine touché, je n'ose imaginer comment vous allez réagir lorsque je serais sérieux. » Sourit la créature.

« Je vous jure que si vous le touchez encore vous le payerez cher. » Menaça le blond.

« J'attends de voir beau blond… »

« Je vous jure que dès que je suis libre je vous massacre. » La créature avait un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Il se mit à caresser le torse Sam qui se tendit au moment où les doigts commencèrent à l'effleurer.

« Aa ! …Non… S'il vous plaît, arrêtez…han… »

« Arrêter ? Ce n'est pas ce que votre corps demande, Sam Winchester. Mais sachez que je vais me faire une joie de répondre à ses… besoins. »

« Il vous a dit d'arrêter ! » Hurla Dean en se faisant royalement ignorer

L'autre alla lécher les perles de chair de Sam qui se cambrait en gémissant. Lentement il glissa sa main plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas, dans le boxer de Sam qui s'était tendu. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en grand avant de gémir honteusement. Il bougea les hanches pour essayer de déloger la main baladeuse mais cela ne réussit seulement qu'à accentuer le contact. Comprenant qu'il ne faisait que ce que l'autre souhaitait, Sam arrêta de tenter de résister. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette torture, Sam poussa un cri plus fort que les autres en se relâchant d'un coup. La créature porta la main souillée par le brun à ses lèvres et la lécha, satisfait.

Ne pas s'énerver. Réfléchir et trouver une solution. Ne SURTOUT pas s'énerver. Voilà ce que se répétait Dean qui essayait de se calmer mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, la colère étant trop forte. Une seule envie pulsait dans ses veines. Tuer ce sale pervers dans d'atroces souffrances. Et si Dean était dans une colère noire, Sam lui, était affreusement gêné.

Il avait joui. Devant son grand frère. Il avait joui devant Dean. Par la main de cette créature. Bon la drogue y était pour beaucoup, mais quand même. Sam avait un regard qui était rempli de honte et de supplication. En plus du regard brûlant que le pervers lui lançait, la chaleur l'étouffait. Son corps était en feu. Et le contact humain contre sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Il était devenu atrocement sensible. Seulement il ne voulait pas que l'autre le touche. Et encore moins devant Dean. Mais vu l'expression de la créature, il n'allait pas y échapper.

OoO

Cela faisait des heures qu'il tournait en rond dans les tuyaux. Espérant y trouver les personnes qu'il cherchait. Mais sans résultat. Il était venu un peu sur un coup de tête. Après avoir connu assez intimement un des serveurs du diner au-dessus, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il y avait vu ceux qu'ils cherchaient entrer dans les égouts. Il avait accouru, et s'était infiltré, après avoir dragué deux des serveuses et s'être « arrangé » avec elle. Mais il avait beau regardé partout. Ils n'étaient nulle part. Ils étaient où ces imbéciles ?

OoO

Le brun gémissait de plus en plus sous les assauts de la créature. La langue de celui-ci allait et venait sur la virilité de Sam qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne voulait pas. Mais l'autre en avait décidé autrement. Et il ne pouvait empêcher les sons compromettants de sortir de sa bouche. Foutue drogue. Et dire que Dean assistait à toute la scène. Impuissant. Voir Sam gémissant entre les mains de ce pervers le rendait fou. Ce n'était pas ses mains de saloperie qui devaient faire ça ! C'était lui ?! Ce devait être lui qui arrachait ces gémissements. Il était même prêt à se couper les mains pour venir l'arracher d'entre les griffes de la créature.

Tout à coup on entendit un fracas monumental rapidement suivi par la porte s'ouvrant violemment.

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers celui qui en était la cause.

« Et ben, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! Si j'avais su je serais venu plus tôt. »

Cette voix.

Ce visage.

Sam eut encore plus envie de se cacher.

«…Gabriel… » Gémit Sam.

« … Comme si on avait besoin d'un pervers supplémentaire… » Soupira Dean en voyant l'archange.

Gabriel ne perdit pas son sourire face à la réplique de Dean et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Prenant une pause nonchalante contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Oh, si tu veux Deano je pars tout de suite… »

« NON ! »

« Très bien alors, que puis-je faire pour vous servir les Winchester ? » Fit le messager de Dieu.

« Libère moi. »

« Pourquoi je te libérerais en premier et pas Sam ? »

« Parce que si tu ne me libères pas maintenant je ne tuerais pas que l'autre enfoiré ! »

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?» Ils se retournèrent vers la créature.

L'archange souriait de toutes ses magnifiques dents blanches. Dents que le blond avait une de ses envies de faire sauter. Mais il avait encore plus envie de se venger de l'autre alors il essaya de se calmer. Sam subissait toujours les assauts de l'autre qui les lui faisait subir distraitement, le regard fixé sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Gabriel... L'archange c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui votre honneur ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« Comment êtes-vous entré ici? »

« Oh vous savez à l'odeur… »

« Aaaah ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Sam qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsque la main de la créature l'avait caressé plus fortement. Créature qui eut un sourire carnassier. Gabriel regardait le brun les yeux emplis de désir lui aussi, c'était qu'il était sexy le Sammy. Mais il poussa un soupir résigné.

« Et dire que je vais renoncer à ma chance avec Sam pour toi… ça me sidère. »

« Comment ça pour moi ? » Fit Dean surpris.

« Parce que j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle tu es si en colère, et que dans ma grande générosité j'ai décidé de t'aider. » fit l'archange dans

« T'as compris quoi au juste ? » Dean fixait Gabriel, sous le choc.

Alors l'archange se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui rendit le blond écarlate.

« Vu ta réaction je ne me suis apparemment pas trompé. »

« … La ferme ! C'est faux ! »

« Hey ! Un peu de compassion, sans rire, regarde à quoi je renonce là ! C'est rare de tomber sur un mec aussi bien foutu franchement ! T'as de la chance ! »

« STOP ! » Hurla Dean en gesticulant comme il pouvait.

« Oups, désolé je me suis laissé emporter. » Gabriel souriait toujours et s'approcha alors et commença à le détacher mais il se pencha de nouveau pour que Dean seul entende. « Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire. »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

« Je suis sérieux, je ne fais pas ça pour rien. » Gabriel le fixa en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. Dean réfléchit quelques secondes et regarda Sam toujours sous l'emprise du pervers.

« Je lui dirais, mais avant ça, j'ai un pervers à exterminer. »

« Ça fait très tueur en série. »

« La ferme. »

« OK, OK, j'ai rien dit, pas la peine de m'assassiner du regard ! »

La créature arrêta le traitement qu'il faisait subir au Sam pour se rapprocher. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était très mal. Le blond avançait vers lui un sourire sadique aux lèvres et la haine envers la créature était palpable… C'était vraiment, vraiment effrayant. Comme si le Dean de l'enfer revenait à la surface.

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu… » Siffla-t-il.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! »

« Oh ? Vous commencez enfin à comprendre votre erreur ? Ou est-ce la peur qui vous fait parler ? Peu importe, de toutes façons. Vous serez bientôt mort. »

S'approchant encore plus, Dean fit reculer la créature jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit stoppé par le mur. Il leva le poing et s'apprêta à l'abattre.

« Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie… »

« Vous êtes en colère, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Si vous en aviez eu l'occasion vous aussi vous l'auriez fait. Et le fait que ce soit votre petit frère n'aurait rien changé ! »

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux. Oui. Oui, il désirait Sammy depuis toujours. Mais l'aurait-il fait ? L'aurait-il vraiment fait ? Peut-être pas de cette manière, mais aurait-il pu le faire ? Alors il ne valait pas mieux que l'autre, c'est ça ? Était-il tout aussi détestable ? Il abaissa légèrement son bras. Si Sam ne comprit pas pourquoi, Gabriel lui, en avait bien une petite idée. La créature eut un sourire triomphant, voyant qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser le blond.

« Aurais-je vu juste ? Vu comment vous le regardez ne vous croyez pas mieux que moi. Je suis sûr que si vous aviez été seul avec lui dans cet état vous vous seriez montré moins enclin à le libérer. »

« Je…Je ne… »

« Voyez vous-même, vous n'arrivez même pas à ne serait-ce qu'essayer de me convaincre que j'ai tort. »

Dean recula légèrement. Comme frappé par la foudre.

« Taisez-vous… vous ne le connaissez pas. » Souffla difficilement Sam qui ne comprenait pas. Cependant il était sûr que son frère ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Pourquoi la créature disait ça ? « Il ne me ferait jamais rien que je ne veux pas… Il ne sera jamais comme vous… »

« Ça c'est ce que vous croyez Sam. Il l'est déjà, comme moi. » Sourit la créature en plantant son regard dans celui de Dean.

« J'ai entièrement confiance en lui. »

Dean rougit légèrement et regarda Sam, incertain. Puis tendrement. Même drogué il prenait sa défense, il était décidément irrécupérable son petit Sammy.

« Confiance ? N'avez-vous pas vu comment il vous regarde ? Comment il réagit lorsqu'il s'agit de vous ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sam se rappela aussi des réactions de Dean quand il sortait avec des créatures surnaturelles. Jalousie. C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit après avoir un peu cogité. Mais pourquoi Dean serait-t-il jaloux ? Il essayerait d'éclaircir ça plus tard. Sam voulait juste rentré au motel et trouver un antidote contre la drogue dans son organisme. Il haletait depuis un moment déjà, il avait besoin de contact. Ça devenait urgent.

« Et alors ? Il ne m'a rien fait lui ! Et il n'a pas du tout le même regard que vous, le sien est… Beaucoup plus… Doux. »

Le brun et le blond rougirent en même temps, sous le rire moqueur et le regard amusé de Gabriel. La créature, elle, fusillait Dean du regard. Il n'allait apparemment pas réussir à retourner Sam contre lui. Il était vexé qu'ils puissent résister à son charme. Habituellement il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il voulait. Il avait toujours aimé les défis. Mais il s'était apparemment heurté à plus fort que lui cette fois. Dean s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui. Ayant récupéré sa confiance en lui. La créature ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir le coup

« NON ! Attends ! » Fit Sam en prenant son souffle.

« Que j'attende ? »

« Laisse-le. »

« Quoi ? T'as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? C'est hors de question que je le laisse s'en tirer comme ça ! » Cria Dean, exaspéré.

Il regarda Sam toujours attaché. Il avait l'air sérieux. Cette vision calma légèrement le blond, qui soupira. « Sam, un jour il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu peux avoir une grandeur d'âme pareil avec ce genre d'individu. »

« Qui a dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ? »

Gabriel regarda Sam, légèrement choqué. Le blond en faisait autant, mais un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

« Oh ? Et alors que proposes-tu ? »

« Laisse-le à Gabriel, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas, n'est-ce pas Gabriel ? »

« Oh non ça ne me dérange pas du tout Sam. »

L'archange matait ouvertement la créature qui sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres. Le blond fit une moue boudeuse.

« J'appelle pas vraiment ça une punition Sammy… »

« Oh à ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr… » Fit Sam en haletant.

« Je préférerais vraiment le frapper.»

Gabriel se tourna alors vers Dean haussant un sourcil faussement outré.

« Hey ! C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez alors que j'ai sauvé ses fesses ? Dans les deux sens du terme en plus ! »

« OK, fais ce que tu veux. » Fit Dean en décidant qu'il aimait bien Gabriel. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

Laissant la créature à Gabriel, Dean s'empressa de courir vers Sammy et s'attaqua alors aux liens l'emprisonnant. Une fois libre celui-ci voulut se lever, mais chuta lamentablement dans les bras du blond qui le rattrapa. Le serrant fort contre lui. Ce qui fit réagir le brun qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir, à cause de la drogue. Dean s'était raidi en entendant ce son.

« Je… excuse-moi… »

« Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. » Le brun rougissant cacha son visage contre le torse du blond. Profitant du bien-être que ce contact lui procurait et qui apaisait la brûlure de son corps. Mais Dean s'éloigna pour aller chercher des vêtements qu'il l'aida à enfiler. Voyant que Sam allait plus mal habillé que nu, il se retourna vers la créature qui était maintenu contre le mur par un Gabriel au sourire peu rassurant.

« Où est ce que vous avez mi l'antidote ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'antidote. »

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! »

« Il n'y qu'un seul moyen pour stopper les effets. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce que j'étais en train de lui faire… »

« QUOI ? »

Alors que Sam rougissait de plus belle, Dean retrouva son envie de meurtre. Cependant lorsqu'il sentit le brun tirer doucement sur sa manche il se calma légèrement

« Ce n'est pas grave on trouvera une solution… Rentrons s'il te plaît Dean… »

« D'accord. »

Le brun se sentit soulevé dans les bras de Dean, qui fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir il murmura.

« Merci… »

« Oh, y'a pas de quoi. » Fit Gabriel avec un sourire. Le blond partit sans se retourner. Laissant un Gabriel qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Sourire qui devint des plus carnassiers lorsqu'il se retourna vers la créature. « Bon, alors… À nous deux ! »

O ... O

Dean allongea Sam dans son lit, le faisant protester légèrement.

« S'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas me coucher mais prendre une douche, j'ai tellement chaud… »

« Ok, accroche-toi à moi. »

Le brun se leva avec l'aide du blond, et prit appui sur son épaule pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Dean ne savait plus trop quoi faire, aider Sammy à se déshabiller serait dangereux mais il ne pouvait cependant pas le laisser comme ça. Après avoir demandé du regard l'accord de Sam, il inspira fortement se forçant au calme. C'était beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'il était en colère, en dirigeant sa haine contre l'autre il avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de son petit frère. Par respect pour lui il avait même détourné les yeux lorsqu'il le rhabillait. Mais voir la peau du brun se dénuder de plus en plus commençait sérieusement à lui faire de l'effet et les légers gémissements que Sam émettait lorsque le blond l'effleurait n'arrangeaient rien. Une fois que Sam fut en boxer Dean se recula.

« Je… Je vais te laisser finir seul O.K ? »

« D'accord. »

« Si tu as besoin d'aide appelle-moi, je vais chercher des glaçons pour te rafraîchir. »

« Merci. »

Dean se précipita à l'extérieur et une fois la porte fermé il se laissa aller contre elle, essayant de se calmer, tenant de refréner ses désirs inassouvis depuis des années. Sam était son frère putain. Son bébé frère…

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il se dirigea vers le frigo. Une fois les glaçons dans un bol, il colla son front contre la porte du frigo et se frappa doucement la tête contre celle-ci. Ne pas penser au corps de Sam en train de prendre sa douche. Surtout pas. Mais le fait d'essayer de ne pas y penser ne faisait qu'aggraver ce qui ressortait de son esprit en ébullition. Il grogna, puis finit par se diriger vers le lit de Sam pour lui apporter la glace destinée à le refroidir. Au moins un peu.

Il entra dans la chambre. Et s'arrêta net. Sammy était sorti de la salle de bain et il était complètement nu, laissant les gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peau bien visible. Des mèches de cheveux humides tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux dont le regard était légèrement perdu, il rougissait à vue d'œil. L'aîné faillit lâcher le bol qu'il tenait avant de réussir à détourner la tête, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite.

« Euh…Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, tu tiens à peine debout. J'ai les glaçons… »

«Oh ... OK. »

Sam se laissa tomber dans le lit et attrapa les couvertures qu'il s'empressa de rabattre sur lui pour cacher sa nudité. Le tissu, étant insupportable pour sa peau sensible, lui fit pousser un gémissement d'inconfort. Dean, qui avait toujours le regard ailleurs en attendant que Sam soit plus présentable, se rapprocha pour poser la glace sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et approcha sa main du front du brun pour prendre sa température, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois quand Sam était petit. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le dit front, Sam ne put s'empêcher de souffler de contentement, le contact était apaisant.

Le blond serra les dents, essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sauter sur le brun après ce qu'il venait de vivre le rendrait comme la créature et rien que d'avoir de telles pensées lui donnait l'impression d'être comme lui. Son visage s'assombrit suite à cette constatation. Dean alla pour retirer sa main mais Sam l'en empêcha, la pressant avec la sienne.

« S'il te plaît… Encore un peu… »

« Si tu veux. »

De son autre main le blond attrapa les glaçons. Il retira un bout de la couverture du brun, laissant son torse à l'air libre. Dean le fixa alors dans les yeux, lui demandant la permission mais aussi pour ne pas se laisser attirer par la peau du brun. Sam hocha la tête et la seconde d'après il sentit la fraîcheur mordante de la glace.

« Aaah… » Gémit le cadet sous le froid mordant.

Le blond se fit violence pour s'empêcher encore de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter. Sam ne l'aidait vraiment pas à calmer ses ardeurs : il se cambrait légèrement à chaque passage de sa main gelé par les glaçons. L'aîné était conscient qu'il devait partir, et vite. Il reposa donc le bol là où il l'avait pris et se leva face à un Sam qui ne comprit pas et rattrapa son bras, l'empêchant de partir.

« Sam il vaudrait mieux que tu continues tout seul. »

« Je… Non s'il te plaît reste… »

« Crois-moi c'est préférable… »

« Non ! Reste ! Je… S'il te plaît, aide moi… j'en peux plus… Si chaud… Ça ne veut pas passer… »

« Je suis désolé Sam mais je ne peux rien y faire. » Fit l'aîné en se retenant de sauter sur son petit frère suppliant.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Je… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, aide-moi… je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps… »

Le regard suppliant du Sam eut raison des dernières barrières mentales de Dean qui plongea sur sa bouche, qu'il se mit à explorer passionnément. Sam lâcha un gémissement, entre surprise et plaisir, rapidement il noua ses bras autour du cou du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Concentré sur la bouche qu'il avait en dessous de lui, Dean attrapa rapidement la couverture qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, ayant ainsi une vue imprenable sur le corps qui le faisait fantasmer depuis ses 18 ans.

Corps qui s'était mis à rougir encore plus. Le regard légèrement interrogateur et choqué.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais Dean ? »

« Je te soigne… »

« Co…Comment ? »

« Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi, non ? »

« Je… Oui mais… »

« Tu… Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Fit Dean en posant des baisers sur tout le visage de Sam, s'abreuvant du goût de sa peau.

« Oui, bien sûr que oui. Toujours » Fit Sam haletant sous les baiser de son frère aîné.

Dean eut alors un magnifique sourire, qui retomba légèrement. Il prit le brun dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer le délicieux son qu'avait fait Sam à son contact, se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je… Je vais te faire ce que la créature a sous-entendu qu'il fallait faire. » Face au regard interrogateur de Sam il continua. « Et je compte bien effacer de ta tête tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi pendant que je te toucherai. »

O ... O

La détermination du blond eut l'effet de faire se colorer plus si possible les joues de Sam. Il allait prendre la place de ses putes qui avaient eu l'impudence d'être entre les bras de Dean ? Il allait enfin avoir Dean tout à lui ?

Ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau, bien plus tendrement. Il commença à glisser sa main contre la joue du brun, descendant doucement dans son cou dont il mordilla la base puis sur son torse, faisant se cambrer Sam.

« Deaaaan! »

Le blond trouva les boutons de chairs qu'il se mit à maltraiter, d'abord à l'aide de ses doigts puis envoya ensuite sa bouche en renfort. Léchant et mordillant les perles de chairs, il eut pour récompense les gémissements de Sam dont la peau sensible lui faisait tout ressentir deux fois plus fort. Le blond fut cependant gêné par ses vêtements, alors il se releva, appréciant le léger cri désapprobateur du Sam.

« Chut, petit frère, je reviens vite. » Fit Dean avant de commencer à se déshabiller, lentement, plantant son regard dans celui de Sam alors qu'il enlevait son haut.

Ce dernier était comme fasciné par les muscles en mouvement alors que Dean retirait chaque couche de vêtements. Et lorsque le dernier rempart à sa nudité fut son boxer, Sam détourna la tête, rouge comme une pivoine. Une fois nu, Dean se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, s'avançant félinement, ronronnant presque lorsqu'il sentit le désir de Sammy contre sa cuisse.

« Hum on dirait bien que ce je fais te plaît… »

« Euh… Je… »

« Ça tombe bien, toi aussi tu me fais de l'effet et depuis longtemps. » Pour appuyer ses dires il attrapa la main de Sam qu'il plaça sur son propre membre.

Sam, qui une fois de plus détourna la tête, émit un léger son traduisant sa gêne alors que son aîné gémit de bien-être sous le toucher de la main. Dean recommença à explorer le corps sous lui alors que Sam récupérait sa main, n'osant pas le regarder en face, ce qui amusa énormément l'aîné, qui trouvait ça extrêmement mignon. Et il lui fit savoir.

« Oh Sam, tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon lorsque tu t'entêtes à ne pas me regarder ? Si tu continues je risque de te dévorer… Sauvagement… »

Dean avait parlé d'une voix vraiment… sensuelle. Si bien que Sam s'était tourné vers le blond, légèrement sous le choc. Mais le regard lubrique qu'il rencontra le fit frissonner et il ne protesta pas lorsqu'une paire de lèvres avides vint quémander sa bouche. Cependant lorsqu'il sentit une main taquine effleurer la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie Sam ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

« AAH ! Dean! »

Se cambrant inconsciemment vers le blond afin d'accentuer le contact, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'état dans lequel il avait mis celui-ci, il le fixait, le regard bouillant, un sourire des plus carnassiers accroché au visage. À la seconde où Sam avait aperçu ce sourire, il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux valu fuir. Mais il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion même s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Dean venait de le saisir par la taille et s'était collé à lui, faisant entrer en contact leur virilité dressée et étouffa son cri par un baiser. Dean commença à se frotter langoureusement contre lui en passant ses lèvres dans son cou avant de descendre plus bas. Bien plus bas.

« Que… Non attends je ne... AAAh ! »

Sam se tendit en sentant la bouche du Dean sur son membre. Tout en embrassant la colonne de chair, le blond caressait les cuisses sensibles du plus jeune. Le cadet serrait le drap entre ses mains, essayant de se calmer. Sans succès.

« AAAAH ! »

Lorsque la langue du Dean était passée sur toute la longueur, il n'avait pu retenir son cri. L'aîné se faisait un plaisir de faire languir le brun, il usait de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour le faire sombrer doucement dans les abîmes du plaisir. Loin d'être sérieux, il s'amusait juste pour le moment, voir Sam se cambrer sous lui le fascinait, il était plus beau que toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu avoir. Alors il décida de prendre le problème en main. Enfin en bouche plus précisément.

«Ah! Daaaaan! Oui! »

Sentant la chaleur humide autour de son membre le brun ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Dean, il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, d'abord rapides, puis se mettant à ralentir lorsque Sam atteignait le point de non-retour, les frustrant au possible tous les deux. Il le fixait dans les yeux pour ne rien perdre des expressions de son cadet. Le voir rouge, haletant et gémissant était vraiment jouissif. D'autant plus lorsqu'il le suppliait du regard de continuer sa douce torture au moment où il ralentissait excessivement.

Il relâcha le membre, sous le miaulement indigné du brun. C'est avec un sourire faussement innocent qu'il s'adressa à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? Je jurerais que tout ne va pas comme tu veux. »

« … »

« Tu sais si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Sam rougit violemment ce qui amusa encore Dean. Celui-ci remonta alors le long du corps du brun, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille, qu'il mordilla doucement provoquant des halètements de la part de Sam.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux rien de spécial ? Demandes à Grand frère ce que tu veux Sam… Tout ce que tu veux… Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? Quoi que… »

Avec un sourire sadique le blond lui mordit plus fortement l'oreille.

Le brun se tendit et retint un cri mais ne put retenir le suivant lorsqu'il sentit Dean poser sa main sur sa virilité.

« Aaah ! »

« Sam… Si tu ne dis pas ce que tu veux à Grand frère, je ne pourrais rien faire. »

« Je… aah… Grand frère s'il… te plaît ! »

« Oui ? » Traîtreusement, Dean accentua la pression exercée par sa main sachant qu'il avait gagné. « Dis le… »

« Je… S'il te plaît… recommence…aah… » Rougit Sam.

« Hum ? Recommencer quoi ? » Souffla Dean, sa main commençant de vagues et distraits va-et-vient.

« Je…haan ! P… prends moi dans… dans ta bouche…aaah… S'il te plaît Grand frère ! »

« Oh, avec plaisir… Petit frère. »

Dean, plus que satisfait, allait repartir à l'assaut du sexe d'un Sam plus que gêné. Mais son regard se posa sur le bol de glaçons. Et c'est avec un sourire purement carnassier qu'il s'en empara. Regardant Sam dans les yeux, il saisit un morceau de glace qu'il se mit à le lécher indécemment. Sam fut totalement hypnotisé par la langue qui courrait sur la glace mais finalement Dean se lassa de ce petit jeu. Il prit alors le glaçon dans sa bouche et le laissant fondre tout en s'amusant à frustrer le brun soit en le caressant trop légèrement soit en émettant des sons plus qu'érotiques.

Une fois que la glace eut fondu, il alla se positionner en face du membre impatient, il se lécha les lèvres tel un prédateur devant sa proie et prit de nouveau le brun dans sa bouche.

« AAH ! Grand frère! » Gémit Sam se cambrant fortement vers son tortionnaire, s'enfonçant ainsi un peu plus entre ses lèvres.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de plaisir face au contraste qu'offrait la langue froide de Dean sur son membre brûlant. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Dean qui se mit à accélérer les mouvements qu'il lui imposait. Sam ferma les yeux à cause des milliers de frissons qui l'englobaient, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. La drogue lui faisait tout ressentir bien plus fort, à moins que ce soit parce que c'était Dean qui lui faisait ça que c'était aussi fort. Oui il était sûr que le fait que ce soit son grand frère y était pour quelque chose. Sam passa timidement ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux avant de ralentir légèrement ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il savait ce qui devait arriver, il connaissait la réaction du brun. Il sentit alors une légère pression sur sa tête, Dean eut un sourire en accélérant ses mouvements, le prenant plus profondément entre ses lèvres, avant de ralentir franchement cette fois laissant son petit frère au bord. Ce qui eut l'air de ne pas plaire à Sam qui murmurait des choses, si bas que Dean dut se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

« S'il te plaît… Plus… Touche-moi plus… Grand frère… Laisse-moi venir… S'il te plaît ! »

Le désir du blond doubla à l'entente des supplications du brun. Il se décida donc à accorder au Sam ce qu'il désirait tant. Et ce qu'il désirait lui-même aussi, finalement. Dean commença des va-et-vient rapides et profonds, attentif à chaque soupir du brun et utilisant sa langue de manière à le rendre fou. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Sam se tende.

« HAAN ! Grand frère ! DEEEAAAAN ! AAAH »

Dean avala toutes les traces du plaisir du brun, continuant de le fixer. Sam était vraiment beau. L'image même de la luxure. Allonger dans les draps. Nu et totalement offert. Haletant et gémissant. Rougissant les yeux mi-clos. Si vulnérable. Il avait autant envie de le protéger que de le faire sien sauvagement.

Il s'empara donc violemment de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il recommença à stimuler le membre qui se mit à durcir de nouveau. Prenant enfin conscience de son propre état d'excitation Dean ne put retenir un léger gémissement et Sam s'en rendit compte avant de le repousser, arrêtant à regret la main du blond.

« Sam ? Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Dean en sentant la main de Sam contre son torse. « Sam ? Répo… Ooooh. » Fit Den en sentant Sam qui avait timidement saisi la virilité du Dean et qui commençait de légers mouvements. « Haan Sa… Sam ! Continue… Aaah… »

Rougissant en entendant les gémissements de son grand frère, Sam accéléra les mouvements. S'il l'avait regardé, Sam aurait vu tout le désir dans les yeux du Dean, ainsi que le regard tendre qui lui était destiné. Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et le lui mordillant, espiègle avant de gémir indécemment à son oreille. Le souffle et la bouche du Dean sur sa peau le rendaient fou. Ayant déjà du mal à respirer à cause de la drogue, Sam avait en plus besoin de contact. Dans l'instant. Mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de caresser plus fortement ce qu'il tenait sous les légers cris approbateurs de Dean. Cependant le blond le connaissait et avait senti ce qui n'allait pas. Attrapant Sam par la taille, il lui offrit un sourire joueur avant d'inverser leur position. Le cadet se retrouva donc assis sur les cuisses de l'aîné. Sam rougit en sentant la main dudit aîné attraper la sienne pour la poser sur leur membre, les emprisonnant délicieusement l'un contre l'autre. Dean entama des va-et-vient lascifs, forçant ainsi Sam à en faire autant puis il accéléra de plus en plus, au rythme de leurs battements de cœurs effrénés. Leur respiration se faisait difficile. Lorsque le brun voulut accélérer encore leurs gestes rapides et désordonnés, Dean l'en empêcha, son sourire joueur toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Haan…Dean… Aaah ! S'il te…ah… plaît ! »

« Qui a-t-il… ah… Sam ? »

« S'il… aaah ! S'il te plaît… laisse-moi…han… plus !»

Le blond sourit un peu plus. Il retira sa main de celle du brun, le laissant libre.

« Oh mais je t'en prie Sam, fais toi plaisir. Montres à grand frère ce que tu sais faire… »

Sam se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, gêné. Il l'était tant par le regard brûlant du blond que par ce qu'il lui demandait implicitement de faire. Inspirant pour se redonner un minimum d'assurance, il dirigea sa main vers son propre membre et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage du Dean.

« Regarde-moi petit frère. »

Cette voix.

Sam gémit faiblement en même temps que ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement le visage, le rassurant. Rouge comme une tomate, le brun commença à se toucher intimement devant son grand frère. Son regard lui donnait l'impression de se consumer.

Gémissant, il accéléra les va-et-vient de sa main pendant que Dean effectuait de légers mouvements circulaires sur ses cuisses. Dean, la respiration rapide, peinait à se calmer. Sam était tout simplement irrésistible perdu ainsi dans le plaisir.

« A… Aaah ! Gra….Grand frère ! »

Sous le gémissement de Sam, Dean céda. Il attira violemment Sam à lui tout en l'embrassant passionnément en même temps qu'il chassait la main en action du brun pour la remplacer par la sienne. Enserrant le membre fortement, il fit de rapides va-et-vient qui eurent raison du brun.

«... Aaah ... Aaaah! Dea ... »

Dean étouffa le cri de jouissance du brun d'un baiser alors qu'il venait dans sa main. Sam s'effondra sur lui, respirant fortement. Dean alla lui mordiller le cou et passa affectueusement sa main non souillée dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Petit frère qui se saisit son autre main et l'amena à ses lèvres, nettoyant de sa langue les doigts de Dean qui le dévorait des yeux, ravi du spectacle que lui offrait le brun. Il finit par relâcher sa main et chercha plus de contact. Lorsque Sam se colla un peu plus à lui, il sentit le sexe du blond pressé contre son ventre.

« Oh… Je… Je suis désolé »

« Désolé de quoi ? »

« Tu… Tu n'as pas encore… »

Constatant la rougeur des joues du brun Dean comprit de quoi il parlait. Il se mit à rire tendrement, devant un brun encore plus rouge et étonné de sa soudaine hilarité. Soudain le regard du Dean s'emplit à nouveau de désir et son sourire redevint carnassier.

Avec aisance il ré-inversa leur position, plaquant Sam contre le matelas.

« Tu es vraiment adorable. » Sam regarda ailleurs, gêné. Cependant il amorça un mouvement vers la virilité du blond. Mouvement arrêté par ce même blond qui le fixa calmement. « Sam, c'est à moi de te faire du bien. »

« Mais je… »

« Juste… Laisse-toi faire, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« N… Non tu ne comprends pas… Je…» Sam se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise, n'arrivant pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. La gêne étant un obstacle de taille. « … Je veux… Te toucher grand frère… »

La respiration du Dean se bloqua par surprise. Constatant l'absence de réaction de Dean suite à sa déclaration, le brun crut d'ailleurs avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

« Tu veux me toucher ? »

« O…Oui »

« Sammy, c'est la drogue qui te fait parler. »

« Je… Non ! Je le veux vraiment ! S… S'il te plaît… »

« Tu … es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Dean capitula face à la détermination du brun. Il le laissa l'asseoir en arrière et se placer face à lui. Légèrement inquiet. Il avait peur que le brun se force à lui faire plaisir. Qu'il se sente obligé de le faire. Mais la bouche chaude de Sam dans son cou lui fit oublier ces pensées désagréables, des mains timides touchèrent son torse le faisant se détendre peu à peu, laissant échapper des soupirs de contentement. Sam descendit lécher délicatement ses perles de chairs avant d'aller toujours plus bas. Le plus jeune finit par s'arrêter au niveau du nombril du blond. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais pour Dean il pouvait essayer. Pour son grand frère, déterminé, il plongea sa langue à l'intérieur.

«Je ... .."

Après avoir continué la légère torture quelques secondes de plus, le brun descendirent encore, faisant s'arrêter la respiration de Dean qui se releva, attentif aux prochaines actions du plus jeune. Rougissant, Sam embrassa le membre du blond, qui se cambra, lentement, il promena sa langue dessus, se laissant encourager par les gémissements de Dean. Entendre ces bruits lui avait toujours fait du bien mais savoir que c'était Lui qui en était l'origine… Cela galvanisa Sam qui finit par le prendre en bouche, profondément, entamant de lents et profonds mouvements.

«S ... Sam! Plus! Oooooh »

Le dénommé accéléra, prenant entièrement, s'aidant de sa langue et leva les yeux vers Dean. Il le trouvait encore plus beau les joues rouges et complètement haletantes, lentement il sentit la main du blond caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Il aspira plus fortement le membre du blond entre ses lèvres, répondant à la demande silencieuse de son frère.

« Putain petit frère ! » Gémit Dean quand enfin Sam mordilla légèrement sa virilité, le faisant jouir. « AAah ! Sam ! Aah!»

Sam sentit le liquide chaud investir sa bouche, avant qu'il n'ait pu décider quoi en faire il se fit tirer vers le visage du blond apparemment satisfait et encore plus excité et Dean l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Se goûtant ainsi par l'intermédiaire du brun.

Ce dernier s'était perdu dans le baiser plus que passionné. Rapidement Dean s'allongea de nouveau sur lui, braquant son regard dans le sien.

« Je suppose que tu as compris ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« O … Oui. »

« … Tu es prêt à me laisser aller… jusqu'au bout ? »

« Oui … S'il te plaît … Touches moi encore Grand frère. »

Dean ne se retint plus et dévora littéralement la bouche du brun, avant de réserver le même sort à son torse. Le regard empli de luxure du blond se posa de nouveau sur le bol de glaçons, tout en se léchant les lèvres il s'en empara encore une fois, saisissant un morceau de glace presque fondue qu'il se mit à lécher. Il souleva les jambes de Sam qui finirent sur ses propres épaules. Donnant un coup de langue taquin sur le sexe du Sam avant de descendre plus. Lentement il passa sa langue sur son anneau de chair, cherchant à le détendre. Il y fit entrer le muscle raidi, retenant le brun, surpris par la vague de plaisir, qui se cambrait fortement pour approfondir le contact.

« Dean…. » Gémit bruyamment Sam.

Pendant qu'il fouillait le brun de sa langue le blond plongea ses doigts dans l'eau froide. Il mordit la cuisse du brun en même temps qu'il introduisait une phalange. Sam se crispa sous la légère gêne occasionnée par celle-ci. Mais la langue glissant sur son sexe le détendit aussitôt. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il inséra un second doigt puis effectua des mouvements de ciseau, cherchant un point précis.

« A…. AAAH ! En... Encore ! »

Dean fit entrer un troisième doigt puis alla appuyer contre la boule de nerfs qui faisait voir des étoiles à la tentation vivante qu'était Sam. L'aîné s'amusa à passer dessus encore et encore, tout en effectuant des mouvements visant à détendre ses chairs. Enfin il retira ses doigts.

« Non ah… Encore… S'il te plaît ! Grand frère ne me laisse pas… »Gémit plaintivement Sam qui donna un coup de bassin, dans l'espoir de combler le vide qu'il ressentait.

« T'inquiètes pas Sammy, je viens. » Dean alla nicher son visage dans le cou du brun. Respirant son odeur. Il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses et frotta son membre contre ses fesses. « Dis-moi quand tu es prêt. »

« Je le suis. »

Un coup d'œil jeté à Sam avait suffi au blond pour voir qu'il était prêt. Effrayé certes, mais déterminé.

Doucement il commença à forcer le passage, embrassant le brun tendrement. Comme pour s'excuser de la douleur qu'il provoquait. Cependant le brun n'éprouvait pas autant de souffrance qu'il aurait dû, sûrement un des effets de la drogue. Après ce constat, Dean s'enfonça d'un coup dans le brun.

« DEEEEEEEEEAN ! » Cria Sam sous la surprise de l'intrusion et sous la douleur.

Le blond serra les dents, essayant de se retenir de pilonner Sam sans retenue. Il était tellement étroit qu'il avait énormément de mal à ne pas jouir. Il lui mordilla le cou, en attendant qu'il se détende pleinement et quand enfin le plus jeune bougea ses hanches dans le but d'intensifier le contact, Dean commença un lent va-et-vient. Le brun passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Dean et haleta doucement à son oreille. Ses sons ressemblaient à une douce mélodie pour Dean qui donna des coups de reins plus puissants, afin d'entendre encore le brun. Augmentant son propre plaisir. Le plus vieux se mit à chercher de nouveau la prostate du plus jeune, voulant voir son frère ainsi, et il frappa en plein dessus.

« De… »Sam en eut le souffle coupé et finit par ce cambrer fortement, rejetant son bassin vers Dean. « Aaah ! AAAh ! Plus… Plus fort ! Haan» Fit Sam avant de se saisir de son membre et commença à se caresser.

Dean perdit le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait. Il donna de violents coups de reins au brun, qui était totalement noyé par la vague de plaisir, lui embrassant les lèvres, le front, la mâchoire. Ne se lassant pas de ses cris, de ses gémissements, il augmenta encore plus la vitesse de ses coups de butoirs. Sentant les chairs du brun se resserrer autour de lui, Dean joignit sa main à celle du Sam.

« Aaah… AAah ! DEAN AAH ! » Hurla Sam alors qu'il se répandait sur leurs ventre.

« Aaah… Sam » Mordant le cou offert à pleines dents, Dean vint à son tour. Se répandant à l'intérieur du brun sous le faible gémissement de celui-ci. Enfin…

Le blond s'allongea sur lui, doucement, restant quelques minutes comme ça, tentant de reprendre leur souffle tous les deux. Dean finit par sortir du brun, qui émit une légère plainte. Il s'installa à côté de lui et Sam alla se blottir directement contre son torse. Le blond le serra tout de suite dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent, tendrement enlacés.

Ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

OoO

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vais commencer une série de OS qui se nommera « En famille" et vous pourrez participer en mettant dans les commentaires un personnage ou un couple Supernatural et un mot qui sera dans le titre du chapitre et j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance si vous n'avez pas d'idées.

A PLUS !


End file.
